Artillery Battery
is the final upgrade of the Path 2 for the Mortar Tower. It allows the Mortar Tower to shoots mortar shells three times as fast as well as giving it the Pop and Awe Ability. The Artillery Battery looks like three Mortar Towers combined together with a monkey controlling it. It costs $9000 on Medium. In BTD6, this upgrade returns for the Mortar Monkey, but this time it only turns the Mortar into a triple-barrelled Mortar (except attacks 4x faster instead of 3x faster), similar to Mortar Battery in BTD4. Instead, Pop and Awe becomes its own upgrade which grants the ability. It is still the fourth upgrade of Path 2. It costs $4675 on Easy, $5500 on Medium, $5940 on Hard, and $6600 on Impoppable. Pop and Awe Ability The Artillery Battery Ability is only available in BTD5, BTDB, and BMC. The Pop and Awe Ability allows the Mortar Tower to bombard the screen for 5 seconds with mortar shells, immobilizing and popping all non M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. It will also immobilize but not do any damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. All M.O.A.B.s and non M.O.A.B. Class Bloons will be immobilized for 5 seconds, B.F.Bs will be immobilized for 2 seconds and Z.O.M.Gs are immobilized for half a second. In Bloons Monkey City, the ability can immobilize DDTs for 5 seconds like M.O.A.B.s. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Initial Release Artillery Battery's Pop and Awe ability cannot damage or stun MOAB-class Bloons. ;3.2 Artillery Battery's Pop and Awe ability now damages and stuns MOAB-class Bloons, causing them to receive 5 seconds of burning damage and stunning MOABs for 5 seconds, BFBs for 2 seconds, and ZOMGs for 0.5 seconds. 4.1 Artillery Battery price decreased ($9000 → $7000). ;4.6 Artillery Battery price increased ($7000 → $8000). Version History (BTD6) ;12.0 Artillery Battery attack speed bonus increased (3x --> 4x) Gallery Artillery_3.png|Mortar Tower with the Artillery Battery upgrade before.PNG|Before Ability after.PNG|During Ability artillery battery btd5.png|BTD5 icon BMC Artilerry Baterry.jpg|Artillery Battery BMC Artwork Artillery 4.png|Artillery Battery Icon ArtillaryBatteryBMCM.PNG|Artillery Battery as it appears on mobile along with another BMC Artwork. Artillery.jpg|Pop and Awe Ability in use on Castle Artillery Battery BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork IMG_0449.PNG|All crosspaths (path 1 top, path 3 bottom) Legendary_Mortar_Tower.png|Artillery Battery on a Legendary card Trivia *2/4 Artillery Batteries can work in conjunction with Glue Gunners (2+/x) and Ice Monkeys (3/x) to make it so bloons cannot escape and are popped rapidly due to Snap Freeze, Corrosive Glue and Burny Stuff. *Despite the description saying it does not affect M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, it can still immobilize and damage M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. As a result, it is possible to use Mortar stalling to stall a round (especially with many M.O.A.B. Class Bloons) with the ability as long the player has enough money to keep selling and rebuying. *Even though it is less expensive, it is a lot more cost-effective than The Big One, due to the fact it fires as fast as a Semi-Automatic Rifle. The Big One is much better at dealing with large groups of bloons though. *With the Tier 3 Mortar Emplacement, this tower can stun a near-infinite number of bloons. * All mobile versions of the game used to not be able to affect MOAB-class at all but changed in future updates. * Although the description of the ability says "Does not affect MOAB-class bloons", this does not imply that any Mortar Tower cannot damage MOAB-class. Note that all Mortar Towers regardless of upgrades can damage MOAB-class. It is only the Pop and Awe ability that does not affect MOAB-class. * The artwork wears the same hat as the Advanced Intel Monkey Sub. * In terms of damage, the Artillery Battery is weaker in BTD5 than the Mortar Battery in BTD4. This is because this path does not receive the Bloon Buster upgrade in BTD5. Some argue that its stronger in BTD5 than in BTD4 because of Burny Stuff and the Pop and Awe ability. * The Pop and Awe ability is a reference to the shock and awe tactics the United Nations used to free Kuwait when Iraq first invaded Kuwait in the Persian Gulf War. Shock and awe bombs looked like fireworks and bombarded Baghdad, just like Pop and Awe ability bombards the screen. * In BTD6, Artillery battery is the only Path-2 Tier-4 tower without an abillity. Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Explosives Category:Mortar Tower Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades